


Accidentally

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, M/M, Meet-Cute, Smitten Original Percival Graves, seraphina is having so much fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Tired of the constant mocking of his brother's coworkers about how he'd never get a date, Newt does the first things that comes to his mind he kisses a complete stranger that turns out to be Tina's ill-tempered boss, Percival Graves.





	Accidentally

Newt doesn’t particularly enjoy parties nor balls, especially when the Ministry of Magic is the one that hosts them.

Right now he’s there just because Theseus begged him to go and ‘cause some of MACUSA’s employees are going to be there. Tina and Queenie promised to attend and Newt’s just waiting for them to arrive.

Theseus is always busy and he doesn’t stay by his side that much because everyone wants to talk to him, it wouldn’t be a problem for Newt if his co-workers didn’t approach him as soon as his brother disappears.

They never liked Newt; he is completely different from Theseus and he has to admit, he’s not very good at talking with people. They see him as an odd wizard, since he’s one of the few that decided to save magical creatures for a living. They -especially Ferguson and Miller- like to remind him every time they see him how alone he is.

Not that he’s actually alone, he has Tina, Jacob and Queenie now, but he’s also aware that he doesn’t have anyone to share his life with. He has gotten used to the idea though, it doesn’t affect him as much as it did before, but when they keep reminding him it becomes difficult to ignore it.

He’s never told Theseus about it, his brother is so busy already to bother him with something like that.

He hopes to find Tina in the crowd, although he’s never lucky so it doesn’t surprise him that Ferguson and Miller find him first.

“Newton! I’m so glad to see you!” Miller grins and the magizoologist tries so hard to smile back.

Ferguson has already a smug expression on his face that Newt has started to hate; he knows that gesture doesn’t mean anything good.

“Where’s your brother, huh?” Ferguson says, looking around.

“He’s talking to the Minister,” Newt replies, already thinking of an excuse to run away. “Excuse me, I have to-”

“You have to… what?” Ferguson cuts him off, grabbing him by the arm to stop him. “Don’t tell me you actually brought someone, did you?”

There’s amusement in his voice and it surprises Newt he hasn’t actually burst into laughter yet. Miller looks like he’s about to though.

He tries to move away, but the grip on his arm tightens.

“Listen, Newton, I’m sorry okay?” He says, not looking sorry at all. “I’ll be your date for the night, how about that?”

He’s so tired of their mocking tone, of the looks of amusement and the jokes they do that he says the first thing that comes to his mind.

“I have a date actually,” Newt regrets the words as soon as they come out, but it’s too late to stop himself.

“Of course you have,” Miller snorts. “Is it your Niffler?”

Newt manages to step aside when Ferguson laughs at the joke, the wizard tries to reach out for him one more time.

“You don’t have to lie to us.”

“I’m not lying,” Newt says, because he’s an idiot.

“Very well then, who’s your lovely date?” Miller asks, grinning.

Newt panics and he usually tends to screw up when he’s panicking.

It seems today is not an exception.

“Are you alright? Are they bothering you?” Someone says behind him and Newt turns around without actually looking, grabs the man by his perfectly tailored suit and kisses him on the mouth.

What a way to thank the first person that tries to come to his rescue.

It’s a miracle the man hasn’t shoved him aside yet.

He blames the champagne.

Newt takes a step back, shame colouring his face red and ready to apologise a million times over.

But he freezes when he realizes the man he kisses is Director of Magical Security, Percival Graves, Tina’s ill-tempered boss and Theseus’ old friend. The man is looking at him with such an intensity that Newt prepares himself for the well-deserved punch in the face, he waits for the yelling… but it never comes.

Instead, Graves takes him by the waist and pulls him close and kisses back in a way that makes Newt moan and shiver for more.

Who would’ve thought the Director knew how to kiss.

Sadly, they have to breathe so they both pull apart reluctantly. Graves nuzzles his neck and Newt can’t help but grin from ear to ear.

“Percival Graves is your date?” Miller blurts out, looking as shocked as Ferguson.

Graves glares at them both.

“I am,” he says, much to Newt’s astonishment. “Do you have a problem with that?”

They shake their heads and make a poor excuse to flee from there.

Now that Graves and he are alone, he wants to do the same. The blush comes back, spreading all over his face.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles.

“For what?” Graves looks at him, but he doesn’t remove his hand from his waist. Newt likes that, he likes it a lot.

“For kissing you.”

Graves leans in, his lips moving over his ear as he speaks: “I kissed you back, didn’t I?”

Newt nods, still feeling a little embarrassed for his behavior; he doesn’t realize he’s looking down until Graves gently grabs his chin to make him look up at him.

“But you owe me one. So… how about dinner?”

“You want me to buy you dinner?”

Graves chuckles, caressing Newt’s cheek with his thumb.

“No, I’ll buy you dinner 'cause we’re having a date tomorrow night. Only if you want to, of course.”

“I’d love to,” Newt doesn’t hesitate and realizes they’re both smiling at each other like-

“Idiots, you both look like besotted idiots,” the President of MACUSA says, amused as she hands each of them a glass of champagne. “Although I’m glad Percival finally worked up the courage to talk to you, Mr. Scamander. He’d been whining the whole night about how beautiful you were and how he would never have a chance with you and honestly he was driving me-”

“Seraphina, would you do me a favor?” Graves says through gritted teeth, face completely red.

“Of course, Percival… what is it?”

“Shut up.”

Picquery hides her chuckle behind her glass of champagne and looks at Newt, who’s trying his best not to giggle.

“I’ll say just one thing and I’ll leave you two alone, I promise.”

“Fine,” Graves sighs, not even trying to hide his irritation.

“Your future brother-in-law is heading this way and he doesn’t look particularly happy.”

“Shit.”


End file.
